Dark Yet Light
by ThatWeirdWolf0
Summary: Dark-Type Pokemon are highly unwanted anywhere in Speckled Forest. A Young Poocheyna named Kurai disapproves of the continuous neglecting by others,wanting to have freedom like them.One day while wondering about,she meets a Eevee,hit by a car,who she quickly becomes friends with after helping the poor w,the two journey off,they deal with problems that can't be forgotten.


**Please bare with me. THis is my first story im publishing onto critisim will be greatly appreciated :D**

* * *

Many Dark-Typed Pokemon were unwanted in Speckled Forest for them being known to cause madness,damage and pure chaos. Though,some of these Dark-Type Pokemon refused to leave,enduring the hatred by species similar to their ,as these Dark-Types tried to ignore,one did to stop the hate,she needed to show them the truth.

A flash of brown fur flew by,scurrying down a hill, tumbled over his paws,rolling roughly into the "Monster Road"."Gwah.."He yelped,taking in a deep breath as he rose to his paws.A sudden rumble emerged from the Eevee glanced over his shoulder,two bright lights flicked on as they were light switches in the froze,not able to move,either way,he was going to be hit.

"I'm going out to play!"A Poocheyna yipped loudly,her loud voice echoing within a large,dark cavern filled with multiple Dark Types."Stay safe,Kurai."A Mightyena said,walking to the pup."We can't bother losing anyone else,ok?"She said,giving Kurai a lick on the nodded,shaking her fur before trotting off.

The moon shone down,guiding the way as Kurai trotted Poocheyna flung herself into a small pile of leave,giggling with delight,letting herself enjoy this moment at of the time,she was forced to stay in caves,away from others living in Speckled forest was mostly made for the "naturals",Grass,Water,Physic and even some Fire seemed to upset the young pup,not allowing her to have freedom as the others did.

In the distance,she could hear a loud whimper of pain,she blinked,her ears lifted her head to the sky,taking a whiff of the scent of blood."Hm?"She yipped,then galloping off to where it was Pokemon must have been hit by a Human's monster or simply killed,that would be a good snack for her.

"Anyone here..?"The Poocheyna said quietly,trotting along the side of "Monster's Road".Many Pokemon were killed her,due to them carelessly walking without looking where they were off to. Kurai looked over to the side of the road,seeing a giant bloody ball of brown fur."Roadkill."She snorted,quickly running over to the Eevee. Surprisingly,it was alive,just badly torn up."You alright?"Kurai asked,poking the Eevee with her paw,who was whimpering lightly.

"A-after being hit by a god damn Monster,I sure am alright."The Eevee grunted weakly,shooting a glance at the Poocheyna. Kurai blinked,flicking her tail."Hey,just making sure because I could eat your ass alive if I wanted."She barked back. The Eevee stiffened,then looking back down at his bloody wounds."Ugh..."He mumbled.

Kurai gently grabbed the Eevee by his scruff,and dragged him back towards Speckled Forest."I'll get you back to your family,I can tell you're a resident of there.."She said with a mouth full of Eevee looked at her."You don't have to do this...They aren't going to want me back if they see a Dark-Type helping me."He said."Well."She dropped him,glancing away."IF thats how you _perfect Pokemon_ want to be,you can just die here."She barked,turning away.

"Wait..please don't leave me here.."The Eevee quickly yelped,his voice trailing off as the Poochyena looked back at him."I-I..I can't go back in the forest anyway...So uh...can..I come with you..?" Kurai blinked,then sitting."Well,you gotta act like one of vicious, so my pack would take you in."She said quietly."You can be some traitor for ALL I know."She grunted before lifting the Eevee by his fur."I'll get you somewhere to clean your wounds,then take you to the pack.."

The Eevee looked into Kurai's eyes before smiling weakly."Thank you...Never met a Dark-Type like you...Anyway,I'm Cosmo."The Eevee said. Kurai looked at him before letting out a chuckle."Not all Dark-Types are crazy and 't judge all Pokemon from what they're known to do...I'm Kurai. Stands for Dark."She said,trotting off with blinked."Well you have a point."

The two began off calmly into the forest,even for them getting death stared down,they continued on there adventure awaits upon them. Challenges and troubles unable to be forgotten.

TO be continued?


End file.
